Katerina Petrova: Her Last Day
by riding-into-sunsets
Summary: Katherine's thoughts before she jumped into Elena's body in 5x11. Slightly AU. "They were the two loves of life, her long, long life. Would she die for them? No. Probably not."


_A/N: This is a oneshot about Katherine's thoughts before she jumped into Elena's body. It's slightly AU, like the conversation between Elena and Katherine before she possessed Elena._

_Please tell me what you think!_

_Katerina Petrova: Her Last Day_

The first time Katherine saw Stefan, she was drawn to him.

If you were to ask her what was it the drew her to him, she wouldn't be able to answer you. Everything about him was so perfect. From him blonde hair, to his bright, green orbs and his kind smile. Even his attitude was shaped to perfection.

When he kissed her, she felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. The last time a man caused that was back in England in the fifteenth century. In Bulgaria, her first love was Sergei, the father of her daughter, he had dropped her like a bomb the moment she told him that she was with child. He called her a 'grozna kurva'... an ugly whore. She was in love with him, he obviously didn't love her.

She allowed herself to love Elijah in England, but he was about to let her die at the hands of Klaus. The hybrid pretended to court her, but all that he wanted was to kill her and pour her blood over some rock. The moonstone, the most desired stone in the world.

Elijah had the audacity to feel betrayed. If he had told her of Klaus' intentions, maybe she might have been more cooperative.

No. She wouldn't have been. Even as a young girl Katerina was as proud as her father.

The Traveler's hated her after she turned. A group of creepy witches... personally, Katherine preferred the normal kind. Like Emily. She had to admit, she was quite fond of the witch who had done so much to help her, the vampire almost felt guilty when she left her for the slaughter. _Almost._

Katherine Pierce didn't make _friends_. Katherine Pierce made allies, sometimes lovers. Mason Lockwood... he was a hottie. Good in bed too, but he was no Stefan. No Elijah. They were the two loves of life, her long, _long _life. Would she die for them?

No. Probably not.

And she felt guilty for it. Did that make her a better person? Not that the former-doppelganger-turned-vampire cared. Although, sometimes she found herself wanting what Elena Gilbert had. Friends, a brother who loved her and people who wanted to protect her no matter what. But Katherine saw that beneath that girl-next-door facade, there was a bitch waiting to be woken. Nobody else could see it but her. Poor, selfless, _precious _Elena Gilbert couldn't do anything wrong. She got lucky being best friends with Bonnie the Witch, and even luckier when she got a face identical to Katherine's.

The Salvatore's only liked what she put on for show. They couldn't see what was inside of her.

She was dying. On her own, not even Elijah had come to visit her on her death bed. Did he even know? Klaus did, but Katherine knew Klaus better than anyone. He wouldn't tell Elijah. She wondered why he wasn't her e, gloating as he watched her suffer. She only guessed that Forbes kept him distracted.

Elena _bitch _Gilbert sat in front her. She informed the former vampire that she _forgave _her. Like that mattered to the elder doppelganger.

"Well, I don't forgive you," Katherine spat viciously.

Elena flinched back, suprised. "For what? What on earth have I done to you that was worse than what you did to me?"

"You took everything from me," Katherine explained. "_Everything_. The Salvatore's, _hell_, even Elijah took some interest in you. And none of it would've happened if you didn't have that face, _my _face."

"Damon loves me," the girl said haughtily. "Stefan loves me. You and I both know Stefan never loved you."

"You're more like me than you know, Elena Gilbert." The feisty grey-haired human smirked. "You love being the centre of two boys' attention. You love seeing them get jealous, seeing them fight. _All for you_." She took a deep shaky breath. "You took everything from me, Elena. Now, I'm gonna take everything from you."

The girl looked startled as she gaped at Katherine. "What?"

She placed her hands on either side of Elena's head and muttered the spell. Elena fell to the floor, unconscious. A few moments later Katherine awoke in Elena's body, _her _body, if she was being technical.

She called Nadia on her phone, grinning madly, and said, "It worked."

They all thought they could best Katherine Pierce.

In the end, it was Katerina Petrova that bested them.

* * *

_A/N: Review!_


End file.
